The Worst Phineas and Ferb Fanfic In History
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: A story about the horrible deaths of everyone in Danville.


The Worst Phineas and Ferb Fanfic In History

_You're going to hate this Phineas and Ferb fanfic! Why you may ask? Because the characters you all love are going to die gruesomely! Doesn't that just suck? Let's sit back and watch the terrible show..._

The day had started off fairly normal for Danville. Phineas and Ferb had built one of their inventions, Candace had tried to tell her mother about it, the invention had disappeared before she could see it. And as usual, Perry had mysteriously gone missing that day...however, when he returned, there was something different about him. His eyes were now mysteriously red...it was only a sign of what was to come.

One night while Phineas and Ferb were getting ready for bed, Perry actually said something. And it was a rather unusual thing for him to say, to say the very least.

"I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" screamed Perry.

"Ok..." stated Phineas. Why the heck was Perry the Platypus suddenly speaking? All he ever said was Graaaggg...in other words, he spoke about as much as Ferb.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus devoured Phineas's face, so that his stepbrother Ferb could see his skull.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Ferb at the sight of his brother's horrific death. What was wrong with Perry?

Shortly afterwards, Perry the Platypus peed a deadly acid all over the boy, causing him to melt into a puddle of goo.

"I'm melting..." Ferb stated the obvious as he passed away.

As it turns out, Perry the Platypus had sold his soul to the devil...and that Satan had decided to possess his body so that he could destroy Danville.

Perry the Platypus then pulled out a lightsaber and sliced Candace's head off...right before she could tell her parents what was going on. Speaking of which, Perry pumped them full of lead by using a gun with no recoil.

After killing everyone he had ever loved (or should we say hated), he then went over to their neighbor Isabella's house, and he killed everyone inside by making an enormous fart and causing a gas leak.

"It smells funny in here." said Isabella right before the house exploded.

He then killed Buford by shoving dynamite up his butt, and he also killed Baljeet by making his head explode from forcing him to watch the Teletubbies.

"Gah!" screamed Baljeet in agony.

Jeremy also was not spared from the horrible massacre. Perry the Platypus shot his head off with a shotgun.

Stacy was killed when Perry the Platypus gave her an evil death glare that melted her face like marshmallows.

Suzy Johnson died when Perry farted in her face, causing her to suffocate from the fumes.

Irving ended up dying when the platypus snapped his neck...and then peed his deadly acid into his mouth.

"It burns!" exclaimed Irving as his throat melted.

Carl also died when Perry the Platypus shot a laser out of his butt and turned him into a black skeleton.

"Say hello to my big ass!" squealed Perry as he did so.

The Fireside Girls, curiously enough, ended up being turned into cookies by Perry's deadly eye beams, which he then ate for dessert, because they were now so delicious.

"Om nom nom nom!" said Perry.

Afterwards, Perry started shoving a bunch of random crap up his butt, ranging from the corpses of the people he had brutally slaughtered to even entire buildings, such as Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Everyone in Danville wondered what was going on, until suddenly, Perry the Platypus took an enormous shit.

A tidal wave of diarrhea then flooded Danville, causing everyone to drown in Perry's shit.

"Great googly moogly!" screamed Major Monogram as he and every single OWCA agent (aside from Carl, since he was already dead, of course) drowned in the ocean of shit.

"My name is Norm, and now I'm dead!" yelled Norm as he malfunctioned from the corrosive shit.

"We're doomed!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he, Charlene Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa also drowned in the manure.

Soon everyone in Danville (including Phineas's lame friends) was dead, and Perry the Platypus laughed like a maniac. He had covered everything in shit.

"Yes! Everyone in this freaking hellhole is dead! Mwahahahaha! I'll see you all in Hell!" he yelled.

Afterwards, Perry decided to go to Hell to see his friend Satan and his gay lover Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

THE END.


End file.
